


You're a Great Teacher..

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gym Teacher Nico Kim, M/M, Student Teacher Levi Schmitt, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Levi Schmitt is going into his last block of student teaching. On his first day he meets Nico Kim, who later helps him realize things about himself.





	1. Last First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> As with many of you, I love greys newest couple Schmico! I also love reading AU fics so I thought I would combine the two.

Right now, sitting in his car Levi couldn’t be more thankful for how his life has turned out so far. He is starting his last student teaching block, doing the job he loves most. He has the support of his family for everything he does. And he has awesome friends, one of whom is doing her last block of student teaching at this school as well, Sloan Memorial Elementary school. The only thing that was missing was a little bit of romance, but he didn’t need to dwell on that because everything near in his life was going so well. With that thought Levi shook his head out of this daydream. He grabbed his bag and the tray of coffees before getting out of the car, breathing in the crisp spring Seattle air. This was going to be a great day, he would make sure of it.

 

It was Levi’s last first day of school so he and Taryn decided they would meet each other earlier then usual, him bringing the coffee and her with the bagels. The only problem was he was having a little bit of trouble finding the staff room. He pulled out his phone to check the time, 8 am he was steady 10 minutes later than they had agreed to meet. Luckily he could see the staff room, so he raced to the staff room turning to open the door with his shoulder and rushed in without looking where he was going. Unfortunately where he was going was straight into a man who looked like some sort of Greek god, well some wort of Greek god in track pants and a T-shirt that was now covered in coffee.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Levi managed to stammer out, “are you okay? I can’t believe I wasn’t even looking where I was going.” Levi could see Taryn fighting back laughter out of the corner of his eye, but before he could make annoyed face at her the man in front of him cut through.

 

“Dude, it’s okay I have like 5 more of these shirts in my office, perks of being a gym teacher. I’m Nico Kim by the way, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” Nico said while offering out his hand to shake, which Levi took after putting down the now half empty tray of coffees.

 

“That’s because you haven’t, I’m Levi Schmitt and today is the first day of my student teaching block.” 

 

“Ahhh. Well I look forward to seeing you around Levi, but I should probably go change my shirt before the kids get here.” Nico says with a smile as he turns to leave the room.

 

After a few moments to collect himself Levi turned toward Taryn who by now is practically on the floor because she is laughing so hard.

 

“Taryn, why do these things always happen to me?” Levi exclaimed.

 

In between bouts of laughter Taryn managed to say, “I — have — no — idea Levi... okay I think I can breath now, but seriously I was going to get mad at you for being late. But I think you are off the hook! Also you look about as red as a tomato right now, just saying.”

 

“OMG, please I need my breakfast.' Levi says while passing Taryn her coffee which managed to get through the ordeal relatively unscathed, "I promised myself today would be a good day, and a good day starts with a good breakfast... well minus the coffee apparently."

 

"Yeah yeah, here's your bagel." She says while passing him a pastry bag that smelled heavenly. "Well since someone here decided to be late we should be heading to class, ooh I forgot to ask before what are you teaching this block?'

 

"Sixth grade with Meredith Grey, what about you?" Levi replies.

 

"Third grade with Alex Karev, speaking of third grade I should really be getting to them!" Taryn says before grabbing her coffee and bags and leaving the room.

 

"Okay..." Levi says to himself quietly. It can still be a good day he just needs to focus on everything but the fact that he spilled his coffee all over Nico Kim. 

That will be easier said then done he thinks as he leaves the staff room.


	2. Week 1a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi completes his first few days of student teaching, has a nice talk with Meredith Grey, and has lunch with Nico?

As Levi stands in front of the classroom he takes a deep breath, he knows he’s ready for the job but that doesn’t stop him from feeling anxious about it. After one more deep breath Levi opens the door and is greeted with Meredith Grey writing at her desk. It takes her a few seconds to notice him, but as soon as she does she is on her feet making her way toward Levi. After saying their hellos, Levi gave Meredith her coffee that also got through the whole ordeal unscathed. And then Meredith took the time to show him around the class while explaining how she ran her class. After the tour of the classroom was finished the two sat on a couple of the desks at the front of the room awaiting the influx of students.

Meredith was the first to change the topic from classroom rules to something a bit more personal. “So Levi, why did you choose teaching?”

After thinking about it for a second Levi replies, “Honestly, as a kid I always loved school. I was a nerd so school was easy for me. I like learning and I like being able to share that knowledge with others. But what I really the tipping point for me was my fifth grade teacher, the way he taught was so inclusive and he was always there to talk. I just grew a lot that year and felt fully supported the whole time. If I can be to one kid what that teacher was to me than this is all with it.”

With a look of admiration on her face Meredith replies, “I love hearing stories like that, in my 15 years of teaching I have had a handful of students come back and tell me how I was even a stepping stone in their journey’s and that just means the world and takes my breath away each time. So I know why you got into teaching , why middle school though?”

Without much though Levi says, “Oh that’s easy, I feel like in middle school you can shape the kids the most. They are starting to become the young adults they are meant to be, but they are also very mouldable. It feels important to be a part of such an important part of their lives.”

“Well Levi that’s beautiful, I’m excited to have you in my classroom for the next six weeks.” And with that the first bell started ring indicating for the students to start making their way inside the building and to the classes. “Well that’s the first bell the kids will be making their way here let’s get ready.” After quickly getting up from the desks they were sitting on the students started to file to their seats.

The first day went by fairly uneventfully after the coffee incident . Levi mostly shadowed, taking notes on which students responded well to the different teaching styles. He would start to teach more in the upcoming days.

________

It wasn’t until Wednesday at lunch that Levi saw Nico again. At first it was just from across the room, but then Nico started making his way over to Levi who at the time was sitting with Taryn snacking on the carrots that his mom packed for him. When Nico got to the table he took the chair and spun it around so that he was seated leaning over the back of the chair. Before saying anything Nico casually grabs one of the carrots and starts munching on them himself.

Levi clears his throat “Ummm, so those are my carrots and don’t you have a bunch of friends you usually sit with?”

With a smirk Nico asks while grabbing another carrot, “You kicking me out?”

“No,” Levi responds quickly. Out of the corner of his eye Levi could see Taryn giggling at the interaction.

“Cool,” Nico responded, and all Levi could think of is, yes Nico you are cool, Levi though was a hot mess.

“So, um what’s your favourite subject to teach?” Usually this is a good icebreaker question when getting to know new teachers. There’s only one problem...

“I’m a gym teacher, we don’t really have any subjects per say, but if I had to pick a favourite sport to teach I would have to say basketball” Levi wanted to facepalm after realizing the gym teacher didn’t really teach subjects. “So that’s a pretty nice spread you got there, all I have time to throw together in the mornings is a quick salad and a protein bar.”

“Thanks my mom makes it for me.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth Levi instantly regretted it, as he had pretty much just admitted to still living with his mom. Levi could feel his face getting hotter, luckily Taryn saved him before he made even more of a fool of himself.

“So my name is Taryn by the way, Taryn Helm I don’t think we’ve been introduced.”

“No, I don’t think we have. It’s nice to meet you Taryn, and it’s good seeing you again Levi.” Nico said with a smile as he picked up one last carrot before turning around. Levi hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he exhaled heavily as Nico left the table.

Taryn looks amused as she tells Levi, “Oh you got it bad.”

Levi knows she’s right, he just can’t seem to figure out why the handsome dark haired teacher affected him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for the love on my first chapter. I am even more proud of this chapter!


	3. Week 1b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico interrupts Levi’s class, and it’s game night with Levi’s college friends.

Levi’s first week of student teaching at Sloan Memorial was rounding out. He really enjoyed the group of students he had here. It was Thursday morning the first time he caught Mr. Nico Kim peaking through the window while he was teaching and Levi could feel his face heating up and turning all shades of red. Its not that there was anything wrong Nico peaking through the window, for some reason though it made it hard for Levi to breath.

 

The next time Levi saw Nico was Friday afternoon. Levi had just started math, they were going over a series of multiplication problems.

 

“6 times 9, anyone have the answer?” Levi asked the class as he was writing the problem on the whiteboard. Before he has a chance to turn around to choose a student he hears someone clearing their throat.

 

“So the answer’s not 69, just want to confirm.” Before Levi can interrupt or correct him the man he can now see as Nico continues. “Haha it’s 54 of course, but that is not why I came here, Mr Schmitt if I could interrupt your class for a second.”

 

Levi nods while exhaling the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“Just a reminder that tomorrow night is the girls volleyball finals here, so as many of you who can make it out to support your peers would definitely help! Now you guys should get back to what Mr. Schmitt is teaching you, math is very important.” Just as all the students had turned back around to look back at Levi, Nico made eye contact with him and winked right at him. This caused the whiteboard marker to fall out of Levi’s hand. With that Nico left the room with a smirk on his face. The rest of the class Levi went by without incident but he definitely could not get Nico’s wink out of his head.

 

________

 

Saturday nights were Levi’s favourite as it was game night with some of his friends from college. This is Week they were at Casey Parker’s apartment and it was Qadri’s turn to bring the board game and she decided on Settlers of Catan, but in true game night fashion there was a drinking game mixed into it. By the time the friends are half way through the game every single one of them is a little tipsy.

 

After her most recent turn Taryn decides it’s a good idea to speak up about Levi’s week, “oh my goodness you guys, so I’m waiting for Levi on our first day this week and he’s running late as always. So he rushes in without looking and ran straight into the super hot gym teacher, spilling coffee all over him. Like I don’t even like men and I know this man is beautiful, it was so funny.”

 

At this point in the story Levi is glaring at her, “For your information... well I was going to bring up a time when I didn’t completely make a fool of myself in front of him, but I can’t seem to think of any.”

 

At this point Qadri just felt sorry for Levi so she poured a new shot for each of them. “Why don’t we do shots in support of our Levi.”

 

After feeling the burn of the alcohol going down his throat Levi gained a little bit of confidence to tell them the rest of the story including admitting he still lives with his mom, as well as think wink in class.

 

After finding out about Nico winking at Levi, Taryn practically jumps out of her seat. “Ow Ow Levi gettin it!”

A little defensively Levi replies, “What, no it’s not like that. At least I don’t think it’s like that, it’s all very confusing. Does he even like guys? I don’t even know if I like guys.”

 

Taryn cuts off his rambling by saying, “Oh honey just don’t be surprised when he kisses you.”

 

Casey finally buts in, “Okay guys let’s leave poor Levi alone and finish the game.”

 

Levi mouths a thank you to Casey before doing his best to pay attention to the game and not the thought of kissing Nico. In the end Casey won and everyone else is just drunk, singing Sara Bareilles. It was a good night even if Levi left with more questions.


	4. Week 2a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is at the school late working on an activity for his class, Nico finds him and offers his help. Shenanigans ensue, nothing can go wrong can it?

Levi was excited for this week to begin, as he would be starting the big project that would carry through the rest of his time with his class. Monday afternoon after everyone went home he decided to start preparing the bulletin board for the next day when he would be introducing the activity. The first think he needed to do was to go to the supply room where they had huge rolls of coloured paper that can be used for the background. After looking through all the colours Levi settled on a buttercup yellow, it would be soft enough that everything else would pop of the paper but still add something more interesting than plain white. After getting a couple sheets of the paper he left the room to go back to Merediths classroom.

 

Since it was over an hour and a half since the end of school Levi wasn’t really expecting to see anyone in the hallways. But as he was fumbling to get the keys for the classroom he hears a deep voice behind him, “Hey dude you look like you need some help, mind if I give you a hand?” And Levi turns around to see none other than Nico Kim walking towards him as he passes him the key Meredith had given him. “So what are you doing with all that paper?” Nico asked as they walked into the classroom.

 

“I’m making a bulletin board for the kids to keep track of the big project they are doing while I’m here.” Levi explained while lying the paper across a few of the desks. “During the course of the activity they are going to pretend they are adults and figure out how they are going to make a living. So they will start by choosing a career, and figure out how they are live and what they can afford. I did it with my last class and they really enjoyed it, they liked looking at and ‘buying’ houses, but it also opened up their eyes on the choices that need to be made with your finances when you are an adult.”

 

“I was about to head home but if you want some help I don’t mind.” Levi hadn’t even noticed that Nico was wearing a jacket until he was taking it off. He also wasn’t wearing his normal track pants he is always in during the day, instead he replaced them with a pair of dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly. Levi swallowed heavily as he took all of this in, afterwards nodding to acknowledge Nico’s offer to help.

 

“Well I can definitely use your height putting up the paper, just give me a second and I find the stapler.” Levi said that while rummaging through Mer’s desk, “Ah here it is!” He said proudly as he held up the stapler. He and Nico mad their way to the paper, bringing it toward the blank bulletin board. They lined up the paper with the top of the board and then Nico reached for the stapler and started to staple the top edge of the paper. Levi couldn’t help but admire the little bit of skin that showed when his shirt rose up, subconsciously licking his lips. He hadn’t even noticed as Nico moved closer to staple his side of the paper.

 

“Hey I thought I was just supposed to be helping, but I’m doing all the work!” Nico exclaimed, but there wasn’t even a hint of annoyance in his voice in fact it was almost playful especially mixed with the smile on his face. Once his side was stapled Levi rushed to get the other piece of paper and they made quick time of that one. “Okay, what’s next Mr. Schmitt?!” Nico asked as they finished.

 

Levi walked to the other side of the room where the filing cabinet was located and reached on his tip toes to get the box that was on the top. He could feel Nico’s eyes on him and for some reason that made him nervous, but he took a deep breath turned around and started to explain the next step. “Well we need to find a boarder from this box, as well as all the letters for ‘The Game of Life’ you can do that and I’m going to fine some construction paper to make the wheel that they have in the board game!” Levi was being a little bossy but Nico didn’t seem to mind.

 

They each did their own things while talking, sharing stories about why they got into teaching and talking about their friends. They ended up in hysterics more than once. Including when Nico decided it was a good idea start throwing letters at Levi who was trying to cut out his wheel oh so carefully, Nico got through about 20 letters before Levi started throwing them back at him. They ended up at opposite sides of the classroom hiding behind desks throwing these paper letters back and forth until finally Levi surrendered. After the war they cleaned up and continued to talk about everything under the sun, well everything but relationships Levi was sure to steer the conversation away from that subject because he wasn’t ready to talk about that just yet. They did manage to finish the board, though it was nearing 6:30 pm when they did. As Levi stapled the last piece of paper on the board he heard Nico’s stomach growl loudly.

 

“Well I guess we should be heading out, I didn’t even realize it was 6:30 already.” Levi said as he was putting his jacket on and organizing his papers to put in his bag.

 

“Yeah we should definitely definitely grab some food.” Nico said while zipping up his leather jacket.

 

Just as Nico suggested getting dinner together Levi dropped the keys he had in his hand. He immediately turned red, embarrassed at his habit of dropping things in Nico’s presence. Levi bends down to pick up his keys not realizing Nico’s doing the same thing. Their fingers touch and Levi feels a bolt of electricity shoot through his whole body, instinctively he looks up and that’s when he notices how close Nico is. Just a few inches away is Nico with his chocolate brown eyes staring at him longingly. Levi’s eyes dart down to where Nico is licking his lips. Just as Nico starts leaning closer Levi panics and stands up too quickly.

 

“You know what I just remembered my mom said she was making cabbage rolls tonight, I can’t miss that after all the work she puts into them.” Levi rambles as he is ushering Nico out of the room who now just looks confused.

 

“Okay, well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Levi.” Nico replies as he leaves the room sounding a little disappointed.

 

After locking the door Levi turns around leaning against the door. He tries to catch his breath and collect his thoughts as he watches the man he almost kissed walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst never hurt anyone.


	5. Week 2b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running nervously away from Nico, Levi spends the rest of the week hiding... from everyone. Also our second game night with the gang commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for falling of the face of the earth for what felt like ever. I was very busy and then I just couldn’t figure out a good way to write this chapter. I’m glad I waited though because this chapter turned out better than I initially thought it would be.

Levi managed four days, four days of avoiding the staff room and looking around each corner to make sure he wouldn’t run into Nico. It wasn’t that Levi didn’t like him, he just didn’t know what to say to the man. On Thursday he caved though, he was tired of eating sandwiches for lunch, so at lunchtime he grabbed his bag and headed to the staffroom to meet Taryn. When Levi entered the room he scanned it for the handsome gym teacher and to his relief didn’t find him. He is met with Taryn; who he had also been avoiding, but for very different reasons than Nico. She was giving Levi a serious glare with one eyebrow raised, so sheepishly Levi approached her. He started rambling before she even had a chance to get mad at him, “I know Taryn, I have been avoiding you, but when I tell you what happened you will understand, just let me warm up my food then I will tell you everything.”

 

By the time Levi got back to Taryn’s table the room was starting to fill up with faculty members. Taryn’s interrogation started almost as soon as Levi sat down, “You have some serious explaining to do mister, why have you been avoiding me for the last four days! And details please!”

 

“Okay, okay...” Levi then proceeded to explain what had happened on Monday. He told her everything from staying late, to running into Nico in the hallway. Levi even managed to crack a smile while reliving their war over paper letters. He was almost done rehashing the story when Taryn interrupted him.

 

“So let me get this straight you have been avoiding me this whole time because you had a great time with a great guy? I feel like I’m missing the problem here.”

 

“The problem Taryn... if you would have let me finish is when we were leaving I dropped my keys, like the clutz that I am.’ A comment that elicited a small laugh from Taryn. “And while i bent down to get them, Nico seemed to have the same idea and our hands touched and my god Taryn I felt a rush I have never felt before. I don’t know if it’s all in my head but I think he was going to kiss me. But of course I got all awkward and ruined it. I stood up way to fast and made up a lame excuse to leave ASAP.”

 

“Okay, So did you want to kiss him?”

 

“I have no idea I’ve never kissed a guy, and the few girls I have kissed it never felt like that... like I didn’t even kiss him and I’m just such a mess,” Levi said nervously.

 

“Have you talked to him yet?”

 

“Ohhhh no, I am not ready for that how am I supposed to face him if I don’t even know what I feel!”

 

“Well you better figure out what to say soon because he’s on the other side of the room talking to Link, and they keep looking at you so I’m sure they are talking about you.”

 

“Oh my god I’m not ready for this... I knew I should have just eaten in the classroom, I just wanted a hot lunch for once.” With that Levi quickly packed up his lunch and pulled Taryn out of the room. Levi knew he had to talk to Nico and realistically that should be sooner than later. Levi just didn’t know how to explain his feelings when he didn’t even understand them himself.

 

____________

 

Levi was relieved when the weekend came. Sure he took every moment he could to admire the older man, while not being seen of course, but it was nice to be able to relax and not have to look around every corner to make sure he wouldn’t run into Nico. And Saturday evening he was playing cards with the best group of friends he could ask for. Sure Levi may have been 20 minutes late but that was because he had stop off at the liquor store before driving to Taryn’s. By the time Levi got to there the night had already started, Dahlia and Casey were sitting on the couch eating pizza, “Finally he shows up! What took you so long?!” Casey shouted.

 

“Don’t you worry I needed to make sure we had enough liquor for tonight! After the week I had I will definitely be getting drunk! Also Taryn is it ok if I crash here tonight I am planning to be incapable of driving home tonight!”

 

“Yeah of course the guest room is all ready for you.” Taryn said from the kitchen.

 

With that the gang moved toward the dinning room table bringing all the food and booze with them.

 

“What game are we playing tonight?” Dahlia asked.

 

Taryn replied, “I say let’s play May I, and since Levi bought an absurd amount of alcohol...”

 

“Absurd is relative Taryn” Levi interrupted as he was pouring himself a glass of wine.

 

“Like I was saying,” Taryn continued while smirking towards Levi, “Why don’t the losers of each round take a shot and if you get caught with your hand you take two.”

 

The game was going great for everyone except Levi who had got caught with his full hand three out of the first 4 rounds. Needless to say Levi was drunk. With his inhibitions lowered he decided to tell everyone the story of his ‘terrible’ week in extreme detail.

 

Casey was the first to speak up after Levi was done his story, “Oh man Levi you got it rough. When was the last time you were with someone? Like 2 years ago, what was her name?”

 

“Jo, and I would barely count that, she left before I woke up and managed to step on and break my favourite glasses!” Levi countered, “Let’s talk about something else though.” And that they did, they continued playing the last 2 rounds of the game. Levi even one the last round.

 

It was Dahlia who noticed it first, Levi sitting off to the side just twiddling his thumbs looking like he wanted to say something but not quite knowing how. “Hey Levi are you okay?” She asked.

 

Levi looked up with his eyes wide and said, “Ummmm... I think I might be gay, I don’t know for sure because well I haven’t even kissed a guy, but it would explain why it never felt quite right with Jo or anyone else.”

 

Dahlia responded with a soft smile, “Levi I’m so happy for you. I hope that you can find the perfect guy for you.”

 

Casey walked around the table and put an arm around Levi’s shoulder while saying, “Congrats, just know that you are the same Levi to all of us, we all love you and that will never change.”

 

At this point Levi was choking back sobs. He looked at Taryn who had yet to say anything, “What no heartfelt congratulations from you?” Levi said with a smile on his face.

 

“Oh I knew,” Taryn said with a smile and Levi let out a choked laugh. “I’m just glad that you found that part of yourself and can truly be who you are and love who you want.”

 

Even though his week had been tough Levi finished it surrounded by people who loved him for him and that was all he could ever ask for. No matter what the next week might bring him at least he knew his friends had his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know the rules etc of the game of May I (it is indeed an actual card game). Just ask me in the comments and I will explain it there when I can.


	6. Week 3a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is excited to go to a science museum with is class. But when another teacher cancels last minute Nico steps in. Can our boys get over the awkwardness of their last interaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for having such long breaks between chapters but I am now in a full time college program so it probably won’t be any better for the next little bit. I did think you guys deserved this Valentine’s Day treat! Enjoy!

Although Levi’s work week started much the same as the last one ended, still avoiding Nico because although he knew more about himself he still wasn’t sure what to say to the other teacher. Luckily Tuesday he would be away from the school, and all other faculty, with the three grade six classes who were going to the Pacific Science Center.

 

To say that he was excited for this field trip would be an understatement, Levi loved science and to be able to watch his students discover that same love warmed his heart. Levi walked down the now familiar hallways of the school with a coffee in his hand towards Meredith’s classroom for a quick pre-trip meeting. When he walked into the class he saw Meredith talking to Andrew Deluca, one of the three grade six teachers, so they should just be waiting on Amelia Shepherd. Levi walked straight to the other two teachers.

 

“Oh perfect now I can tell you both at the same time,” Meredith started,”So Amelia will not be joining us today,” Levi than shot Meredith a confused look, “she had a family emergency with her foster daughter.”

 

“Ahh, so who will be joining us to today?” Levi asked.

 

“Funny you asked because they actually just got here,” Meredith replied. Since Levi was facing away from the door he quickly turned around to see who had just walked into the classroom, Levi’s stomach dropped when he realized it was none other than Nico Kim walking towards them. He was quickly snapped out of his daze when Meredith started talking again, “Okay, so obviously keep an eye on the kids today, we will have a few EAs joining us so that will help the ratio of adult to kids, make sure they are respecting the exhibits, make sure they learn something but also make sure they have fun, this means that although we will be by the students the whole time we do not need to be talking with them one hundred percent of the time. Obviously if you see something cool definitely bring it up to them, but I find they enjoy it more and absorb more when they discover things themselves. So you guys can buddy up with an adult whether it be an EA or each other while we are in the museum.” Meredith’s eyes flickered to Andrew’s when she said that. “That’s about it boys let’s have a good day today.”

 

The rest of the morning before they loaded the busses seemed to fly by so Levi didn’t have much time to overthink how he felt about Nico being there. Since they only had two busses one of the classes would be divided between the two, it only made sense that it would be Meredith's class since they would have 2 teachers supervising, Levi was about to suggest that he go with Andrew’s class but Meredith was quicker and suggest she go with Andrew first.

 

The beginning of the bus ride was awkward to say the least because not only was Levi sitting incredibly close to the gorgeous man, they were also making terrible small talk, there is only so much you can say about rain. Luckily close to the end Nico spoke up, “Look Levi I don’t know what happened last week or why you’ve been avoiding me, but I had a great time last week. And I think you and I would make pretty great friends. So can we get past all the awkward small talk?”

 

Levi looked up at Nico with a shy grin, “Yeah I’d like that,” he replied, his voice cracking just a little as he spoke. “Have you ever been to the Pacific Science Center before?” Nico shook his head, “Well I guess I will have to be your tour guide than! Mer did say we should buddy up.”

 

Nico replied with the sweetest grin on his face, “I’d love nothing more.”

 

____________

 

Throughout the morning Levi would excitedly explain the exhibits to Nico, giving him little fun facts along the way.

“Have you ever heard of the Venturi Effect?” Levi asked, Nico shook his head, “It’s really cool. It happens on really windy days, wind speeds double creating a tunnel when you are between two buildings! So if there is ever a storm where it is really windy I would avoid walking between them if you can help it, if you absolutely need to make sure you stay low to the ground so you don’t get picked up by the wind.” Nico just smiled at Levi sweetly, “were you even listening to anything I said?” The younger man asked while pretending to act offended.

 

“Uhhhh yeah, something about tunnels.” Nico said while laughing with Levi as the younger man playfully hit his shoulder. “Sorry I was a little distracted.” Levi wasn’t mad though especially when this beautiful man was spending time with him.

 

The rest of the morning went similarly, the students and Nico for all intents and purposes loved the Tinker Tank because they got to create there own structures completing the museums design challenge of the day. Lunch was good because they were able to rent out a large room that all of the kids fit in. It also gave them more time to talk, Levi was laughing the whole time. About 10 mins before the end of lunch Levi went to talk to Meredith, “Hey Mer, I know the kids are doing IMAX after lunch and I was wondering if Nico and I would be able to step out for like 20 minutes? We were with the kids most of the morning in the Tinker Tank and didn’t get a chance to see the butterfly exhibit.”

 

“Yeah sure, we will have everyone in one room including the EAs, Andrew and I. By the way you two look really cute together.”

 

“What, no we’re not together. Just friends, he’s just really easy to talk to.”

 

“Sure...” she said not sounding entirely convinced.

 

Right before he is about to leave he whispered, “Oh and by the way I see the way you and Andrew look at each other, what’s stopping you?” She just shook her head as Levi made his way back to his seat with Nico.

After the students got settled into the IMAX theatre Nico and Levi slipped out of the room towards the butterfly exhibit.

 

Levi didn’t know why but this exhibit was always his favourite, maybe it was because butterflies started out as something that maybe wasn’t everyone’s version of pretty or attractive but then they become this beautiful creature that everyone admires. Some part of Levi hopes that someday he will transform into someone that others think is beautiful. As Levi was lost in thought staring at the butterflies, Nico was lost in thought staring at him,admiring the creases around his eyes when he smiles or the way his eyes get big when he’s really interested in something. Nico nodded and listened to Levi as they toured the exhibit, just happy that he is getting a chance to spend time with the younger man.

 

By the time they got back to the students they had about 45 minutes of film left and then it was time to load the busses and head back to the school. The day had been so long and exciting that not only were the students exhausted and sleeping on the bus back but Levi fell asleep to. He didn’t even notice that he had fallen asleep until he woke up with his head on Nico’s shoulder. He tried not to make a big deal about it, but his words came out a little to quick, “Oh I’m so sorry, I did not mean to fall asleep on you.”

 

Nico smiled down at Levi, “Hey don’t worry about it.”

 

_________

 

After they got back to the school Levi needed to stay for a while to get ready for the following day, he lost track of time and it wasn’t till a knock on the door cut through his focus that he realized how late he was.

 

A deep voice cut through the silence, “Hey, I saw the door was still open I just wanted to say bye.”

 

“You know what I should probably head out right now anyway if you don’t mind waiting a couple minutes we can walk out together.” Levi replied.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

The two men walked to their cars in a comfortable silence until they reached their cars which were conveniently parked right beside one another. Levi put his bags down on the ground, getting ready to put them in his vehicle when he heard a voice behind him.

 

“I had a really great time today,” Levi turned around to see the older man walking towards him.

 

“Yeah it was amazing.” Levi was looking into Nico’s chocolate brown eyes as the taller man closed the few steps left between them. He could feel his breath get shallow and his heart speed up. When Nico was only inches away Levi could feel that same spark of electricity go through his body. Nico looked down and touched the tips of Levi’s fingers with his own and then looked back up to Levi’s eye’s. Nico’s eyes darted down to Levi’s lips and back up to his eyes. Levi was unprepared when the older man closed the last bit of distance and suddenly Nico’s lips were on his. All of a sudden he didn’t need oxygen because Nico’s lips were so intoxicating. Nico’s hands moved up to Levi’s jaw while not breaking away from the other man. Levi was finally getting used to the feeling of Nico when the other man started pushing him up against his car. Levi felt his breath get taken away as his back hit the metal. The two men kissed for as long as they could before Nico broke off letting Levi take a desperately needed breath.

 

“Wow, that was just wow.” Levi stated.

 

Nico smirked and turned toward his car. Levi was left there out of breath, and lips swollen from kissing the other man. Once he gained a little bit of composure he slipped into his car and put his bags in the passenger seat. Once he was ready to go Levi waited for a second and brought his fingers up to his lips, where Nico’s were only minutes ago. Levi may not know everything about the situation, but he does know two things; he is definitely gay and he wants to be with Nico. Only time would tell if he gets what he wants.


	7. Week 3b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night is canceled. Instead, Levi and Taryn head to a housewarming party at the Karev's. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for the delay between chapters... I am hoping the next delay won't be quite as long. Also, as you can tell we do have a chapter limit now, it was always there in my head but now you all know. Anyway, enjoy.

Levi was sitting with Taryn in the teacher's lounge, it was Friday and Levi was staring dreamingly at a certain gym teacher. Taryn literally had to snap her fingers in front of his face to get him to check back into their conversation. “The kiss was that good eh it’s been three days and you haven’t stopped staring.”

 

“Oh my god, Taryn I can't even explain how good it was. Although maybe I’ll explain to you this weekend when everyone’s there so I don’t have to explain three different times.”

 

“Umm Levi, you do know we aren’t doing game night this weekend, I have a dinner party to go to so... you’re coming with me!”

 

“What, no! Do I even know who’s hosting it?”

 

“Yeah, Alex Karev, the teacher I’m teaching with, he and his wife just moved into a new house and are throwing a housewarming party.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes before answering Taryn, “Fine, I’ll go.”

 

Taryn got up to leave the room, but not before whispering to Levi, “By the way, everyone’s going to be there, including Mr. Kim.”

 

Levi’s heart jumped at the mention of Nico, so maybe this party wouldn’t be so bad... maybe he would even get a chance to actually talk to him.

 

__________

 

“Levi, don’t worry you look great like seriously you are doing that shirt a fact you are doing that shirt a favour!” Taryn said as she was fixing his collar. Once she was confident that they were ready, she turned toward the door and knocked. Levi thought, it’s now or never if he didn’t talk to Nico tonight he might lose his nerve.

 

Alex opened the door, “Taryn, Schmitt I’m glad you could make it, come in! There is a bunch of alcohol on the table in the living room, beer, wine whatever you prefer it’s there.”

 

Levi and Taryn made their way over to the booze table, deciding on a beer since he was driving. Taryn, on the other hand, went straight for a huge glass of wine, Levi sent her a questioning look, “What, you’re driving I can drink as much wine as I want, you stick to your gross beer!”

 

When Levi turned around he saw her, “no way. Jo Wilson?!”

 

“Holy shit, Levi Schmitt!?” She said as she made her way over to Levi. “And it’s Karev now by the way.” She said as she flashed her ring. “What are the odds you’re here!”

 

“Yeah no kidding, I’m student teaching at Sloan Memorial.”

 

At this point Taryn was just standing there with a very confused look on her face, “So how do you guys know each other?”

 

Levi looked at Jo with a fond look, “She was the one and only girl I ever loved.”

 

Jo mirrored his expression, “And he gave me the best night of my life.” It took all of two seconds before they both burst out into hysterics.

 

“Oh. My. God. I can’t breath.” Levi said in between bouts of laughter. “Honestly we were really drunk at the tavern on campus and one thing led to another.”

 

A look of realization came over Taryn’s face, “Oh… you’re THAT Jo.”

 

“Yep, the one and only.” Levi said before turning to Jo, “And you and I both know it was bearable at best.”

 

Jo let out a small laugh, “Yeah, but the best part was when I was trying to walk out of his mom’s basement I stepped on his glasses!”

 

“I forgot about that, those were my favourite glasses!” Levi replied.

 

“Yeah sorry about that, but I should go around and mingle. It was nice seeing you Levi, and it’s nice to finally meet you, Taryn, Alex has told me so many great things about you.”

 

Levi turned around and was met with a beautiful sight. Nico Kim in a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and dark wash jeans was something else. Levi was knocked out of his haze when he saw the other man’s expression, it was blank, not the usual smile he gave Levi.

 

Levi walked up to the taller man, “Hey I just wanted to thank you for um the other day,” Levi looked at the ground almost embarrassed. “I can without a doubt say that was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

 

“Yeah, you sure?” Nico said, his voice sounding slightly annoyed, but still hushed enough that no one around them would be able to hear.

 

Levi started rubbing the back of his head, “Oh god, how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough of it. Like I’m all for representation and being bi is completely okay… but you didn’t even tell me?” Nico looked at Levi sounding hurt.

 

“You never asked,” Levi replied, “and if I’m being honest you were the first guy I ever kissed but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to pursue more.”

 

“Wait,” Nico said with a look that showed he was thinking hard about something, “I’m the first man you ever kissed?” Levi nodded. “I’m sorry Levi, you’re nerdy and cute, and sweet and that’s usually my type. But I can’t do this, I’ve already done my coming out I can’t go through that again.”

 

Levi looked back at Nico as he was turning to leave, this time raising his voice a little more, “So that’s it you’re just going to leave?” Nico looked back briefly before he was out the door.

 

Levi turned toward Taryn, who had witnessed everything that just happened, and gave her a pleading look. She walked toward him and handed him her still almost full wine glass. “Here, you need this more than me. I’ll drive.”


	8. Week 4a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left at the party over the weekend all Levi feels is anger. And he wants to avoid talking to Nico at all costs... but sometimes what you don't want to do is the very thing you need to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, chapter 8. We are over half way through this fic! quickly before we start I do want to thank theswiftiewholived for reading this chapter over. I really wanted to get this one right and I feel like I did. So please enjoy, and let me know if you like it!

Once Levi got through the hurt of Saturday, and after a lot of wine, he just felt one emotion… anger. Why hadn’t Nico just started and listened to what he had to say? By Monday, after nursing a wicked hangover on Sunday, Levi decided he would do his best to avoid the other man at work. Some things are easier said than done.

________

Levi had gotten through most of the school day relatively unscathed, that was until his last period. Out of the corner of his eye Levi saw him walk through the door frame and lean against it.

“So what the characters are trying to get across is that you need to take the time to sit and listen.” Levi briefly looked at Nico, making sure he heard this too. “Always take the time to hear someone out because they may have a different perspective than you.” Levi saw Nico rub the back of his neck nervously while glancing at the ground. “Well everyone, if you could turn around it, seems like Mr. Kim has something to say to everyone.” 

Nico straightened up almost immediately, and gave Levi a pleading look before addressing the class. After he was done speaking to the kids and all of the students had been dismissed he made his way toward Levi. “Look, Levi, I’m sorry how I was at the party I know I was a bit of a jerk.”

Levi looked up from the papers he was organizing, “You were an ass.”

Nico looked a bit hurt, “Okay I guess I deserved that. I just want to talk to you.”

“Look I’m sorry Nico, but I need to leave and prepare for my classes for the rest of week. Because apparently, that’s something that I can actually do,” Levi said with a little bit more crass than he originally intended. “even though I’ve never been a ‘real’ teacher before.” Levi rushed passed Nico with his bag in hand. He was getting too worked up about this and if he was being honest with himself he wasn’t sure if he was ready to have this conversation with Nico. “Make sure you close the door on your way out.”  
_________

The next time Levi saw Nico was Wednesday, he was walking through the halls after school had let out when he overheard a familiar deep voice.

“I don’t know what to do, he won’t even talk to me. Yes, I realize I messed up and was a bit of a jerk, but I don’t know if I can handle the shame spiral Linc. Remember what happened with Braden?” Levi heard a sigh. “But I just can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Well from what you’ve told me about what happened I think you should, I don’t know maybe hear what he has to say instead of rushing to conclusions. Oh and don’t think I didn’t notice that you completely left out who it is… I will figure it out. But anyway gotta go.” Not even 10 secs later Linc was rounding the corner, Levi quickly started walking to make it seem like he hadn’t just been eavesdropping. The two men nodded their heads at each other. After Linc was gone Levi took a deep breath before he made his way to the gym knowing what he had to do.

Levi walked up to Nico with an air of confidence, even though on the inside he was terrified that the older man would hurt him again. “Okay, I’m ready to talk. But not here, why don’t we go to your office.” Nico just nodded before walking into his office and closing the door behind him. 

“Before you say anything, please just let me get what I need to say out first.” Levi took a deep breath and leaned against one of the desks while Nico leaned against the one across from him. 

“First off, yes, you are the first man I ever kissed. But guess what I had only kissed a few girls before you and it never felt like that. I grew up invisible, I had a few friends in high school and they were great but we were the nerds that no one noticed. So I didn’t get the chance to go to parties and make out with random strangers because we were too busy at home, in my mom’s basement playing d & d. So I guess what I’m trying to say is that I didn’t get the chance to realize I was gay because sex wasn’t even on the table for us, with girls or guys.” Levi looked up for the first time since he started talking and he was met with Nico staring at him intently. “And I know you’re worried about me going into a shame spiral.”

Nico winced, “You heard that?”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point because I’m not ashamed of being attracted to men.” Nico stood up and took a few steps so that he was standing right in front of Levi. “I would shout it from the rooftops if I had to because when you kissed me, for the first time I felt seen. As someone who felt so completely invisible for so long that feeling of actually existing was..” Levi couldn’t finish what he was saying because Nicos lips were on his with a hunger that he had never felt before. “Wait, you aren’t just kissing me to get me to stop talking right?”

“No,” Nico replied softly before bringing his lips back down to meet Levi’s. The two men may have more to talk about, but at this moment in time, all they could do is breath in one another.


	9. Week 4b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi unexpectedly take their 'relationship' to the next level... meeting Levi's chosen family! A lot of fun, drinking, and feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking SO LONG to update, I know it's been almost two months and I can't apologize enough for that. It has been a mix of being busy and not having inspiration/motivation for this story. But don't worry I do plan on finishing this fic. I hope you enjoy and happy pride everyone!

When Levi got to work on Thursday, nothing could bring him down. His talk the evening before felt like a weight off his shoulders. Sure, there were still things that didn’t get talked about because they were too busy making out, but those were talks for a different day. Levi walked into the school with his back straight and his head held high. He walked right into the staff room with 2 coffees in his hand and sat down next to Taryn.

 

“Ooo, is that extra coffee for me,” she asked excitedly, a glint in her eyes.

 

“Do you take a tall americano black?” She rolled her eyes, that was nowhere near her usual which was a grande iced caramel macchiato with soy milk. “It’s Nico’s.” Taryn shot him a confused glance. “We may have talked yesterday afternoon. And I said everything I needed to say. He may not have spoken much himself, but let’s just say actions speak louder than words.” Taryn raised an eyebrow, a smirk firmly planted on her face.

 

“Actions, eh? Do these actions possibly involve your lips?” Levi felt his face heating up and he made a point not to look at here while he answered.

 

“We may have kissed, but nothing more. God those lips though, I could kiss them all day long—” Taryn cleared her throat and brought her hand up to cover her mouth like she was trying not to laugh. Levi shot her a questioning look, “wha—?”

 

“So you could kiss my lips all day long?” Levi heard a deep baritone voice say right behind him. He turned around only to be met with an extremely muscular chest right in front of him. “Unless there’s another man you’re kissing?” Nico questioned. As Levi looked up, he saw the smirk Nico was famous for. Levi was at a loss for words because objectively speaking, he did say that and there was no one else, but he doesn’t even know if it was a one time thing or something more.

 

“Ahh-- yes? I mean no, there is no other guy, but yes, it was you who I was talking about.” Levi turned back toward the table and buried his face in his arms to hide his embarrassment. He noticed the older man reach over him to grab the cup that had ‘Nico <3’ written on it. Before he lifted his head, he felt Nico hover right beside his ear, his breath ghosting over it sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“Just so you know, I could kiss you all day, too,” Nico whispered. Levi’s breath hitched and before he could raise his head, he heard footsteps walking away. When he finally looked at Taryn, she had an eyebrow raised and the corner of her mouth was lifted. Levi just sighed and packed up his bags to go get ready for class.

 

______________

 

The next two days flew by, it was a mad rush to get the week’s work done. All of a sudden, it was Friday afternoon and Levi was out in the hallway talking to Nico after class. They were a little closer than socially acceptable, but all the students were long gone and if their fingers touched every now and then, Levi sure wasn’t going to complain. He saw Taryn approaching them and moved a bit further from Nico unconsciously.

 

“Hey you two,” Taryn said, looking back and forth at them. “Uh Levi, just don’t forget game night tomorrow at my place. Be there or be square!” Nico shot him a questioning look and Levi froze. He hadn’t invited Nico because they hadn’t even been on a date yet. Yeah, it was definitely too early to meet the people he considered family, Levi thought. “And of course you’re invited too, Nico. Like I’m sure Levi’s already mentioned it--” Levi was trying to subtly get her to stop talking but unfortunately she was not catching on. “Either way, I can’t wait to see you guys there.” Taryn turned on her heels and walked away. Nico gave him a very pointed look and he just stood there, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“So uhhh do you want to come to game night tomorrow?” Levi was nervous whether this was too soon or not. He figured it would happen eventually and at least Nico would already know two people there so it would really be just him meeting Dahlia and Casey.

 

“Do you want me there?” Nico asked, his expression unreadable.

 

“Yes,” Levi sighed, grabbing one of Nico’s hands. “I know we haven’t even been on an official date yet, but I know my friends would love you. Besides, we are playing Mario Kart and to us, that means the ultimate drinking game.” Nico looked down at their joined hands and back up at him, a small smile forming on the older man’s face.

 

“I’d love to come.” Nico closed the distance between the two men. He brought his other hand up to lift Levi’s jaw and placed a sweet, soft kiss on his lips.

 

_______________

 

Nico and Levi pulled up to Taryn’s place a few minutes early so they sat in the car in silence. Nico was in the passenger seat, fiddling with his jacket. Levi looked over and smiled, attempting to calm the nerves that were evident on Nico’s face.

 

“They’re going to love you, by the way,” Levi said, grabbing the older man’s hand. “It’s just a night of drinking and having a good time.” Levi brought his hand up to Nico’s face, pulling him into a chaste kiss before pulling back and getting out of the car. Nico quickly grabbed the twelve pack of beer from the trunk before catching up to the smaller man. They took a deep breath together before Levi went to knock on the door, although the door opened before he got a chance. Taryn’s happy, slightly flushed face was staring back at them.

 

“LEVI. NICO. YOU’RE HERE! I’m so glad you both decided to come.” Taryn had a glass of wine in her hand as she directed them to the living room. “You guys are lucky, you’re the first ones here. Oh and before I forget, Dahlia offered to drive everyone home after so go nuts on the alcohol!” Inwardly, Levi thought that he should probably pace himself because he still wanted to make a good impression on Nico, but they were playing Mario Kart tonight and he was fiercely competitive. They got themselves situated on the couch, reserving their spots before the others got there. Before long, the other two showed up and introductions were made. Everyone swooned over Nico and although they didn’t admit it outright, they kept sending Levi knowing smirks. Everyone settled into their spots and Taryn stood up, very official like and started her spiel. “Okay, welcome everyone to the most intense game night of the year. Also, a very warm welcome to Nico.” She sent a very poorly executed wink toward Levi, but it looked more like a blink. “I would like to invite Dahlia up to the podium to explain the rules since she will be refereeing this wonderful game!”

 

“Okay everyone, the rules of the game are as follows. You all will start a beer or mixed drink at the start of the race without taking a sip from it. The goal of the game is to cross the finish line first, but to do so you have to have finished your drink.” He felt Nico shrugging, obviously thinking that didn’t sound too bad. “The catch, yes there is always a catch. Whenever you drink your kart must be pulled over and at a complete stop.” Levi squeezed Nico’s thigh reassuringly.

 

“There’s no backing out now is there?” Nico asked Levi in a hushed tone.

 

“Absolutely not,” The younger man replied, a playful smirk aimed at the other man. Dahlia interrupted any thoughts of further hushed conversation.

 

“Okay, everyone pick your poison!”

 

So they did just that. They all chose their drink of choice and were off to the races. Casey won the first race, but Nico was not far behind. They had tons of fun that night, laughing with each other and all of his friends taking turns telling embarrassing stories about Levi. Nico ended up winning the most races, much to Levi’s disappointment. If it meant he got to see Nico’s smile spreading to his entire face than it was worth it. Nico fit into his friend group perfectly and that thought made Levi’s heart flutter. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system or the just how comfortable they had become with each other, but by the end of the night, Levi was cuddled so close to Nico he was practically on his lap. If anyone else noticed it, they didn’t say anything. Before long, the night was winding down and Nico, Levi, and Casey were all piling into Dahlia’s car. They dropped Nico off first. Casey and Dahlia urged Levi to go follow him and give him a proper good night. Levi jogged to catch up to the older man before he opened the door to the apartment building.

 

“Nico,” Levi huffed, already out of breath. Nico turned around, a smile forming on his lips. Levi soon closed the distance between the two, although he had to take a few seconds before he started talking to catch his breath. He grabbed Nico’s hands in his own, pulling the other man closer. “Thank you for coming, Nico, seriously. It meant everything to me that you were there.” He was looking down at their joined hands when Nico let go of one of them and lifted his chin so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“Thank you for bringing me. I don’t remember the last time I’ve had that much fun. But how about we try. Next Tuesday, I am going to take you out on a proper date.” Levi’s mouth went dry, the thought of Nico taking him out on a date still blew his mind. All he could do was nod in response. Nico’s eyes darted down to the smaller man’s lips as he licked his own. Levi let out the breath that he had been holding when Nico brought his free hand up to cup his jaw. It felt like an eternity that they were frozen in this position, neither one giving in, just feeding the electricity between the two of them. Nico was the first to fold, leaning down to meet Levi’s lips with his own. This kiss was so much different than the others. There was no rush because they knew that they would have more to come. It was perfect and they were both smiling into the kiss when they heard whoops from the parking lot. They didn’t care though. They just stayed in their little world for a few more seconds. All that mattered was them and the promise of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a huge thanks to my girl archeryandeyeliner for beta reading this chapter! If you have the chance and like Shadowhunters go follow her on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoy this fic. Let me know if you do I am schmicosmalec on Tumblr.


End file.
